Sinestro Corps
The Sinestro Corps is a mirror organization to the Green Lantern Corps. Its members are chosen from those who can instill great fear and are given Qwardian Yellow Power rings. They are considered to be the evil equivalent of the Green Lantern Corps. Origin After his defeat at the hands of Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner, Sinestro retreated to Qward where he began building his own corps based off his yellow power ring and the power of fear, embodied by Parallax. The purpose of doing so was for Sinestro to form his own corps that would enforce his vision of order (using those beings that instil great fear), of which he had always been at odds with the Green Lantern corps, during his time as a member. He built this Sinestro Corps in secret, recruiting beings from all the sectors of the universe in the same way the Guardians of the Universe did for the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro selected the Talokian Lyssa Drak to be the Sinestro Corps historian and chained her to the Book of Parallax. Major Story Arcs For its big debut, the Sinestro Corps forged alliances with the Manhunters, the Anti-Monitor and Superboy-Prime in a major offensive against the Green Lantern Corps and Earth. It was all part of Sinestro's plan to make the Guardians afraid enough to enact new laws, such as authorizing Green Lanterns to use lethal force. The Sinestro Corps engaged in huge attacks against Oa, Mogo and Earth. They killed many Green Lanterns in the process, but in the end, they were driven off and many of them were captured including Sinestro himself. The Green Lantern Corps hounded them in the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War. The Sinestro Corps was scattered and being pursued by Green Lanterns. The power rings looking for new candidates were also being chased down and later destroyed on Oa. On top of that, female members of the Corps were being taken by the Star Sapphire Corps and converted. Without leadership, the Corps was disorganized and on the run. This changed when a ring found and selected Mongul as its new bearer. He took advantage of Sinestro's absence to position himself as the Corps' new leader, invading the planet of Daxam and calling all members of the Sinestro Corps to meet him there. He declared himsef as the new leader and defeated Arkillo when challenged. Meanwhile, others still loyal to Sinestro freed him from the Red Lantern Corps. The Corps was divided between two leaders. After their escape, Sinestro and the Sinestro Corps returned to Qward, revealing that there was a backup main power battery. Sinestro ordered his men to free the Sinestro Corps members imprisoned on Zamaron by the Star Sapphires and meet him on the darkside of Daxam's moon. After Sinestro attended to "family business," he planned to retake the Sinestro Corps from Mongul. In addition to those members imprisoned on Zamaron, Sinestro Corps members were also being held prisoner on Oa. Their power rings were held in containment along with other rings (abandoned due to casualty in war) that were prevented from finding new bearers. When Red Lantern Vice was freed from confinement in his sciencell, he attacked the Green Lantern jailer. Though the imprisoned members of the Sinestro Corps initially cheered him on, they find that he is just as likely of attacking them in his rage. During the jail break, Scar freed the yellow power rings and they found their bearers in the sciencells. Upon being reunited with her ring, Lyssa Drak claimed to once again be able to feel the Book of Parallax. She would stumble upon the Book of Black and be imprisoned in its pages by Scar. Now armed with their rings the Sinestro Corps joined in the battle with the Green Lanterns and Vice. The faction of the Sinestro Corps led by Sinestro planned an invasion of Zamaron, homeworld of the Star Sapphires, in order to retake the female Corps members that were held prisoner there. After being repelled from Daxam, Mongul's faction (which he renamed "The Mongul Corps") invaded Korugar. Sinestro's rescue attempt was interrupted by a Black Lantern attack, which he only survives through the arrival of Hal Jordan and Indigo-1, leader of the Indigo Tribe. Indigo-1 brought Sinestro to Korugar, so that he could finally confront Mongul. After a fierce battle, Sinestro overrides Mongul's rings, using them to imprison him within the yellow central power battery, thus regaining control of his Corps. When he left with Hal Jordan's group of light-wielders, he commanded his Corps to gather at Korugar and protect it while he is away. Category:Antagonists Category:Groups